


Your Interpersonal, Intergalactic Relationship: A Beginner's Guide by sicklekind [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Relationship, Educational, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How-to Manual, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meteorstuck, Past Child Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Retcon Timeline, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: A beginner's guide to playing hopscotch, overcoming internalized homophobia, and falling in love with your alien best friend.Disclaimer: results may take up to three (3) years to appear.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Your Interpersonal, Intergalactic Relationship: A Beginner's Guide by sicklekind [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sicklekind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklekind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Interpersonal, Intergalactic Relationship: A Beginner's Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721594) by [sicklekind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklekind/pseuds/sicklekind). 



**download and/or stream the MP3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UkVdRYdG0X4Wd6pMQA4I3gwXXrWUmJ8p/view?usp=sharing).**

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* this one made me emotional for some reason, help *more incoherent sobbing*
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
> So please put your sweet hand in mine  
> And float in space and drift in time  
> All the time until I die  
> We'll float in space, just you and I...


End file.
